Prom Night
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: It is the prom the biggest night of the year for everyone but Daisuke has no one to go with but neither does a certain blond haired blue eyed DigiDestined. Female Davis and Tk pairing Enjoy:)


I don't own Digimon and i also don't own Earth Angel by the Penguins.

Another Female Davis and Tk one shot Enjoy :)

Takes place Five years after Episode 50

Ages

Daisuke Tk Ken and Kari 18

Yolei 19

Cody 15

* * *

**Prom Night**

Five years after the defeat of MaloMyotsmon and Daisuke Tk Kari Ken and Yolei were in their last year of high school while Cody still had a few more years left. Anyway the school was having a prom on Saturday night and everybody was going out with someone well that is everyone but Daisuke who seemed to be distracted lately.

"Oh I cant wait for the prom it is going to be great." Yolei said as she finished putting her stuff in her locker.

"I know you have not stopped talking about it for months." Kari said

"Me and Ken are going to have the best time ever." Yolei said after the battle with MaloMyotismon Ken transferred from his private school in Tamachi to be closer to the others especially Yolei. As the two continued to talk the other girl of the younger group of DigiDestined Daisuke was walking towards them looking down at the ground.

"Hey Daisuke you excited for the prom on Saturday?" Kari asked her making the mahogany haired girl look up from the ground and at the child of light blowing her long and silky hair out of her face as she put on a smile.

"Yeah can't wait for it." Daisuke said happily though she probably was going to be the only one going alone. Daisuke smiled at her two friends as they headed down the hallway pretty soon they were greeted by the other three members of the team Tk Ken and Cody.

"Hey guys." Tk greeted smiling at the three.

"Hey guys." Yolei said as she pecked Ken on the cheek who blushed slightly at this.

"Man you guys are lucky you are almost finished school I've still got three more years ahead of me." Cody said

"Don't worry so much Cody I'm sure when you go to prom you will enjoy it." Daisuke said again forcing a smile.

"You're right so who's going with who?" Cody asked curious

"Me and Yolei are going together." Ken said smiling at his girlfriend. Everyone then looked at Daisuke curiously as she got what they were going to ask so she answered.

"I haven't found anyone to go with yet everyone I've asked or know is taken." Daisuke said as she looked at her friends before she left them as she walked down the hallway and headed outside. Everyone looked at Daisuke before looking at each other with concern on their faces.

"Daisuke is not herself something is wrong with her." Cody said as everyone nodded.

"She won't tell us how we can help her that much is certain." Tk said as he followed after his friend. Outside Daisuke was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky she didn't notice her friend come up and sit beside her.

"So Daisuke anything you want to talk about?" The blond boy asked her as she looked at him.

"No why do you ask?" Daisuke asked him now looking away avoiding Tk's gaze.

"Look Daisuke i know you i saw past your mask you forced that smile so please tell me whats wrong?" Tk asked her as Daisuke stood up and walked a few feet away from the blond boy.

"Look why do you care how i feel you've never done so before so why now?" Daisuke snapped at him.

"I care because your my friend Dai and I've always cared about you." Tk said standing up and walking towards her.

"Look you can't possibly understand me Tk and besides i have no one to go with to the prom anyway." Daisuke said as Tk looked at her shocked.

"This is why you've been distant from all of us lately? Because you haven't got a date you coulda asked Willis or Michael or hell someone from your soccer team." Tk said to her

"I did Willis can't make it in time Michael is going to London and everyone on my team is like already going with one of the cheerleaders." Daisuke said sadly.

"Well what about me I'm not going with anyone so how bout it?" Tk asked her making Daisuke look at him.

"Really?" Daisuke looked at Tk who nodded smiling at her.

"If you don't want to go with me then i wont force you Daisuke." Tk told her

"I'm sorry Tk but i need some time to think about it but thanks for the offer." Daisuke said as she ran off home. Tk watched as she ran away he then turned away as he headed home.

Saturday Night

The school gymnasium had been decorated beautifully for the prom there was food on one side of the gymnasium there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and the stage was covered in an array of beautiful colours with a DJ playing some music. Everyone was there dancing or talking or like Yolei eating some food. Tk and Ken were wearing tuxedos with Tk having a black tie with his blond haired neat and tidy while Ken had a black bowtie and his hair also neat and tidy they were sitting at a table alongside Kari who was wearing a pink dress and Yolei was wwearing a lavendar dress.

"Where's Daisuke?" Kari asked as they all looked around as a song started to play Yolei and Ken went and danced with one another. Tk still looked around for Daisuke when Kari tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Daisuke when Tk saw her his jaw dropped. Daisuke was in a blue coloured dress with red and gold highlights her mahogany hair was in a long ponytail she sat at a table away from the others.

"_Okay Tk time to make your move_." Tk thought to himself as he got up and walked towards Daisuke as Earth Angel by the Penguins started to play.

_Earth Angel Earth Angel_

_Will you be mine_

_My darling dear _

_love you for all time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

"Daisuke may i have this dance?" Tk said offering his hand to her she nodded as they moved towards the dance floor and started to dance.

"You look very beautiful tonight Daisuke." Tk said as Daisuke blushed as she looked up at Tk.

"Thanks you look good yourself." Daisuke replied to him as Tk smiled at her.

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_The one I adore_

_Love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

_"_I have always loved this song ya know." Tk said as Daisuke nodded

"Yeah this was in Back To The Future one and Two wasn't it?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah it was. Daisuke i just wanted to say that." Tk tried to say but he was struggling.

"Yes Tk?" Daisuke said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Daisuke ever since i've known you I have admired your courage your desire to never give up and over time i could say that i kinda of." Tk said but stopped again nervous

"Kinda what?" Daisuke said

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love-loveliness_

_I hoped and I pray that someday_

_I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your loveliness_

_I hope and pray that someday_

_That I'll be the vision of your happiness_

"Okay Tk it is now or never." Tk told himself as he gathered his courage and looked Daisuke in her chocolate coloured eyes.

"I love you Daisuke." Tk said as he moved towards Daisuke before kissing her on the lips passionately. Daisuke was shocked at first by Tk's actions but quickly returned the kiss as the song continued to play.

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love _with you-ou

When the two finally broke the kiss the both were blushing madly and the song had finished they turned to see that everyone was watching and cheering or just smiling.

"I love you to." Daisuke said to him quietly and smiling at her new boyfriend.

"So you happy you came now Daisuke?" Tk asked her as they exited the building the star were out and the moon was also out.

"Yeah i am and it is all thanks to you Tk." Daisuke said as they ended their night with a kiss under thee stars and the moonlight.

The End

Read And Review :)


End file.
